Camera Convictions
by Snowleopard0
Summary: Please read. I am horrible at stories, and this is just a little old one shot. Teen for implied death, and a bad word


Idk I had inspiration from a diff fanfic, so all credit goes to them.

_"Tucker turn off the camera!" The black haired teen swatted at his friend._

_"Come on Danny, do a funny face." A girl outside of the camera's view asked. The teen stuck his tongue out and crossed his blue eyes. A small bit of laughter came out of the camera man._

_"Alright now turn it off." Danny laughed and halfheartedly glared at the camera._

It was a cold winter afternoon, and people all crowded into the small courtroom. They all pressed closely together listening to every word spoken.

_Danny was hovering over the park engaged in a heated battle. After some powerful punches, Danny sucked the ghost into his thermos. He lowered himself to the ground grinning widely. When he touched ground he flexed his lean muscles._

_"Ta-da! Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." He wiggled his eyebrows at the camera. A hand came up beside his a pushed his side lightly. He tipped, and fell onto the ground. A bright green blush lit his face, and everyone laughed. "You can edit that out right!"_

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked, and swayed his mallet around.

_Danny was eating burgers, and looking over the city. His midnight hazmat suit blended nicely into the darkening evening._

_"I see why you love it here so much." Tucker said outside the camera's view._

_"It's beautiful." Danny said with his mouth full._

_"Could you get any grosser?" Sam asked behind the camera. Danny put up a gloved finger and swallowed his food. He unleashed a very loud burp, and then grinned. "Ew!" Sam yelled. The camera cut off._

"We have your honor." A slightly overweight woman stood from the jury holding onto a piece of paper.

_"If you look to your left you'd see the forests of the ever dead trees. And to your right we see Pariah's keep. Rumor has it that a very handsome halfa defeated the tyrant, after a boneheaded halfa released him." Danny winked at the camera, and did a huge flip._

_"Show off." Tucker grumbled._

"We the jury of Amity Park, find the defendant..." She paused, and glanced with sorrowful eyes.

_"Do you guys know what you want to be when you grow up?" Tucker filmed Sam and Danny studying. Opened books scattered the beige carpet._

_"I want to be an environmental protection officer." Sam boosted, and grinned widely. Danny remained silent. "What about you Danny?" She asked softly._

_"I don't know. I can't go to college with my grades, and I sure as sugar can't be an astronaut." He stared at the books in front of him, and sighed sadly._

"Guilty on all accounts, for the first degree murder of Daniel James Fenton, Tucker Roy Foley, and Samantha Marie Manson." The woman finished, and shook her head. She glared at the defendant with hate filled eyes.

_"What do you guys want to do today?" Danny rocked on the swing, shaking the camera._

_"Want to watch some horror movies?" Tucker suggested, and leaned against the fireman pole. "I heard ghostly activity was pretty good." The whole group snorted at his attempt._

_"Why don't we just kick back and watch the clouds?" Sam asked and fell back onto the grass._

_"That sounds cool." Danny said and walked over to her. Tucker followed, and lay down beside her._

The judge nodded, and turned his head to the defendant.

"Do you have anything you want to say Mr. Masters?"

_"Have you guys ever thought about us after high school?" Danny turned the camera to his two friends. They shared a glance, and shrugged lightly._

_"What do you mean?" Tucker adjusted his glasses._

_"I mean you guys are going off to college, and I probably won't see you guys again." Danny sighed sadly._

_"No man we will be best friends forever." Sam smiled warmly at the camera._

Vlad shook his head, and said nothing.

"Very well. I sentence you to life in prison, and a thousand years. May God have mercy on you." The judge slammed his mallet down, and the parents of the deceased stood up.

_"Promise?" Danny asked them, with tear filled eyes._

"How could you!" Maddie screamed at Vlad. Sobs racked her body, and she slammed her fist against the podium. "We were your friends Vlad! You killed my baby, because he didn't want to be yours! You're sick and a monster! Rot in hell you freak!" Her bloodshot eyes glared at him, if only her glares could kill.

The friends looked at him confused.

"Promise we will stay friends, even out of high school." Danny laughed lightly.

Threats and accusations were thrown onto Vlad. He showed no emotion, as each parent yelled profanity at him. His eyes were lifeless, not the same loving man they once knew.

_"Promise." Sam said first with a laugh of her own._

They hauled Vlad off, ghost proof restraints and all. Everyone knew that he would never be free again.

_"Until death do us part." Tucker added with a grin of his own._

**What did I just do...?**


End file.
